


If You Only Knew

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Famous Louis, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fanboy Harry, Fluff, Gay Harry Styles, M/M, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Based on a tumblr post of 'Imagine 16 year old Harry watching Louis perform on his TV'Fanboy!Harry notices some signs of closeted Louis throughout his appearances and when a moment is caught on air, the fandom erupts.





	If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been two years but here I am writing fanboy Harry again. I guess old habits never leave me!
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders

“Mum please, no mum _please_ ,” Harry whined as he roughly wrestled Gemma for the highly sought after TV remote. The scene was quite comical and almost a perfect picture of family life, Harry clad in his Superman pajamas, stretched nearly impossibly over Gemma's back, his fingers just able to brush against the plastic in her hand. She was wearing her fluffy bunny pjs with her hair tied up and swinging frantically with the movements.

The incessant whining grew gradually louder and she kept repeating her brother's name in an attempt to annoy him off her. Harry was determined though, in his eyes, she always got her own way just because she was a little older than him and he had constantly reminded their mother that that was _not_ fair. Anne sighed, sadly this was not a rare sight when she came back into a room, in fact, she'd go as far as to say it was a common occurrence. She'd already worked out who's turn it was for the TV this week but she knew that no matter who she said, she'd have a teenage strop on her hands.

“Hey watch it, you two, stop stop okay,” she tried to sound authoritative but it only resulted in her voice drowned with Gemma's high pitched squeals as Harry had grabbed her ponytail and dragged it towards the floor, “hey, hey watch the tea!” Anne narrowly dodged scolding the pair with hot tea as she sat down.  
“Gemma, Harry has the TV tonight, now will you two pack it in!” She finalised and Harry climbed off his sibling, childishly sticking his tongue out as she reluctantly handed him the remote.  
“Eurgh, that's not fair. Harry only uses it to dribble over that boy he fancies,” She groaned, heading for the stairs with a slight stomp which made little impact due to her pink fluffy slippers.  
“Do not!” Harry called out after her, Anne smiled at how defensive he got as he positioned himself cross-legged on the floor directly in front of the screen with a pout still plastered on his face.

Harry eagerly flipped through the channels, he knew there was still 10 minutes to go but he wanted to be prepared. His closeness to the screen and his beaming smile was certainly not due to the fact the boy he had the biggest crush on was about to perform his latest single. Definitely not. He sneaked the volume up every time his mum took a sip of tea and waited for the cut scenes to finish, the red light illuminating his wide eyes. Anne hadn't ever mentioned the fact that every time Louis came up on screen, Harry would very quickly appear into a room or every time his song came on the radio, Harry would 'accidentally' knock the volume up with his elbow. She thought it was sweet, her baby's first open celebrity crush. He was still adorably nervous about mentioning it since he'd not long been out but Anne would just see how he'd be humming the lyrics around the house and she'd definitely found his stash of magazine posters under his bed which she just happened to forget to mention to him.

Harry tried not to groan when he had to sit through the other interviews, occasionally there would be shots of Louis laughing at a joke or watching the screen and Harry was mesmerized by just how beautiful this boy was. He'd never allowed himself to appreciate it before but once he slightly let it slip, he fell pretty hard. The way Louis' grin just lit up his entire face even through the blurriness of a screen and when Louis' thick accent would seep slightly into his witty comments, those were the moments Harry adored about him. It was coming up to his time and Harry could see the crowd getting more excited, he wished he was there. He had imagined seeing those glittering blue eyes in real life and his heart had melted with the thought.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome... Louis Tomlinson._

Harry watched with bated breath as Louis stepped out in his clean-cut black blazer, a purple shirt peeking out from underneath and skinny jeans pouring down his thighs, slightly crumpling at the bottom. He looked gorgeous and Harry had to hold back the squeak from escaping at the giggle that was barely audible over audience cheers. The room quietened and Harry didn't dare move for fear of missing a word of the interview.

_So Louis, been a good few months, hasn't it? Your debut single in at number one to start off with and then a performance recently at the teen choice awards, how has it been?_

_'Yeah, I mean pretty mental, to be honest with you, I didn't expect the reaction I got but, yeah it's been good.'_

The laugh Louis did at the end sent Harry's hand over his mouth and a warm feeling spreading all over him. He was certain it must be illegal to be that adorable. Louis recounted a few fan stories and Harry watched the way he seemed flooded with pride over the events, genuinely amazed at why people went to see him.

The interview was over way too fast for Harry's liking, barely 5 questions in and Louis was making his way over to the setup stage to end the show. Anne had left the room a minute prior so Harry felt a little more comfortable singing and maybe having a dance along. He'd learned every word from the moment it came out despite the fact he'd been in denial. The lyrics had helped him hugely in gaining the courage to finally sit his mum down and have the chat he'd been dreading so every time Louis performed it he was instantly transformed back to that moment.

_Yeah, I feel the same as you do_  
_Same stress, same shit to go through_  
_I'm just like you_  
_If you only knew_

With those last few lyrics, the credits began to roll and Louis began to wave his goodbyes. One last thing just caught Harry's eye though. Seconds before the screen faded to black, the camera had started to pull away, dragging both Louis and a few rows of the audience into the same frame. Harry noticed that just before it ended, Louis had blown a kiss to a sign in the first row, it only caught his attention due to the bold colours. Harry sent a glance around quickly but Anne was still washing up in the kitchen so he paused the TV and rewound back. With an eager finger just twitching over the remote, he managed to stop it at the exact moment he wanted and he knelt further into the screen. What he saw sent a gasp escaping from him. Written on the sign, in bold, block text with deliberate rainbow colours was 'we're just like you #pride'.

Now Harry knew this meant nothing realistically, but in every video he'd snuck a peek at in his lunch break and every livestream he'd watched prior to this single release, he'd noticed that Louis made a very conscious effort to ignore things like that. Despite the chat being packed with rainbow emojis whizzing by at such a pace that they all seemed to blur into one, Louis still would just watch, never comment or even change his expression. Suddenly, he was blowing kisses at an obviously gay sign. 

Even a few days after the performance, Harry thought a lot about that moment. He knew it was obsessive and borderline conspiracy theory but it just seemed so unlike Louis. Turns out that when it came to Louis' livestream, Harry wasn't the only one that had spotted the brief moment. Instantly, when his blurry face had popped up, every single passing username was asking about the sign. It made Harry feel a lot better but part of him also realised that if it had meant anything, there was no way Louis would want to be constantly bombarded with it. Not to suggest that Louis was in the closet, but if he was, Harry knew what that felt like and there was no way he could have dealt with this a few months ago. He could see Louis scrolling through the chat in an attempted search of anything other than the sign question. Harry quickly rushed in with a comment.

_The interview was so good, I loved it!!!_

Yes, the comment wasn't really anything major but Harry thought if he just gave Louis something other than rainbows, he might just get him out of having to answer a question he clearly didn't want to. Louis spent a few minutes scrolling up and just awkwardly talking about anything to fill the space and make it seem like he actually had planned things to say. Some parts, the mouse click was the only noise coming from his end of the stream until he finally landed on something.

“Oh, um, here we go, @Harry_Tomlinson said he loved the interview. Well thanks mate, I hope that is your last name by the way because that would be pretty cool. I'm guessing it's not though,” Louis laughed a little, nervously reaching up to scratch his nose, “I was pretty nervous so it's, um, it's good to hear I didn't fuck it up.” Louis laughed in a reply and Harry had completely frozen up. He couldn't even move or listen to anything Louis was saying because he'd noticed him. He had seen that message out of the thousands lighting up the screen every second. The way he'd said 'Harry' in that heavy accented voice tinged with relief and then followed it up with a last name that made it sound like they were married... Harry was completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders


End file.
